Audience measurement of media, such as television, music, movies, radio, Internet websites, streaming media, video games, etc., is typically carried out by monitoring media exposure of panelists that are selected to represent a particular demographic group. The captured media exposure data is processed using various statistical methods to determine audience size and demographic composition(s) for programs of interest. The audience size and demographic information is valuable to advertisers, broadcasters and/or other entities. For example, audience size and demographic information may be used as factors in selecting the placement of advertisements, and may be used as factors in valuing commercial time slots during a particular program.